


Le Carnaval des Animaux

by Black_Candle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Classical Music, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Candle/pseuds/Black_Candle
Summary: A colletion of short stories inspired by the famous Suite composed by Saint-Saëns





	Le Carnaval des Animaux

The buzz could be heard from outside the city, the people who; full of screams and shouts, was crowding each other looking for a front row seat for the first, great parade since the end of the war.

If you looked around, and tried to make an estimate of how many and what kinds of people were there, you could easily have wasted an entire day counting, in fact, for the first time in the history of the kingdom, the people had taken to the streets regardless of differences in class, income, temper or religion, that day you could quietly see Mrs. Beasley, seamstress, standing quietly next to her eternal enemy, Mrs. Sherman, also a seamstress.

That day was not only important because of the parade, but it was the tangible sign that the war was over, that people could finally go back to relax, to live the life of normal people, to live the normality that many, especially young people, tended to snub it as something boring and frustrating, that day was also important because a new king had been crowned and people were full of hope.

The symbol that stood out on the coat of arms, elegantly fixed to the sedan chair, was that of a lion who for centuries had guarded that precious green fabric which in those last five years, very, too often, had been seen torned and replaced by other heralds, signs of a lost battle , which then turned out to be a sacrifice for a war that, fortunately, had been won.

So, proud and chest out, stood the new king of Aradia happy with the victory and the new power that had been given to him, happy to have held up to the last and proud of his people, who had done so much its part; even reaching the sacrifice, that he sometimes thought he was of little use.

In the end, looking straight ahead; where the band was playing and then on the horizon, he thought that if there was an animal worthy of representing his land, it was the lion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i try to write something in english and it is also the first time i try to do a project like this.  
> Let me know if you liked the story!


End file.
